Power Ranger Guy (Video Appearances)
This article is dedicated to all the video appearances made by Power Ranger Guy. As a man-stay character in the IronYoshi1212 universe, he has made numerous appearances across multiple videos, but none so numerous as the Super Mario Toy Show and his own spinoff series. Video Appearances Super Mario Toy Show Power Ranger Guy debuted in the first episode of the Super Mario Toy Show. During this, he was shown as the primary antagonist, though he wasn't particularly bright. While he got distracted by Mario and Yoshi watching Super Smash Bros. Brawl replays, he did boast that he captured Murray the Snake and a Squirmle. He started to look at a book, which irritated his partner Elite. Power Ranger Guy also had the Wii Remote, which allowed him to pick the next replay. After that, he asked where Dipsy was, to which Robo-Reptile replied that he might have ate him. Not wasting any time, Power Ranger Guy heads down to where Mario and Yoshi are. After landing, he is immediately crushed by a container and a comic book. He then decides to briefly skim through the comic and look at the contents within the container. Mario catches him doing this, and tosses him back to his base. The follow-up episode showed him pinning up a bizarre drawing. He also explained that he found a small backpack with a Nintendo DS and games in it. Power Ranger Guy also found a Question Block, and upon hitting it, revealed more DS games. When Devastator tried to eat the camera, Power Ranger Guy grabbed it out. Power Ranger Guy then decided to steal some dragons from Mario to add to his ever-growing dragon collection. Elite help set up the heist, and Power Ranger Guy tried his best to avoid being spotted. Luckily, Mario and his friends were too busy reading to notice anything. Power Ranger Guy managed to get the container, but the invisible string holding him snapped, sending him falling. He then scrambled back up to his base. Once there, he began to criticize Elite for making him fall, then proceeded to hump the container before getting tossed to the side. After that, he opened the container to reveal the Bakugan that were seen last time. Elite suggested putting them on something magnetic, to which Power Ranger Guy did so, revealing Neo Dragonoid. Power Ranger Guy eagerly stated that it was what he needed to finish off the dragon collection. It must've caused a ruckus, as Mario and Yoshi decided to go up and investigate. Power Ranger Guy threw the container back down, where it landed on Pikachu. Mario and Yoshi were eventually caught by Power Ranger Guy, to which they hastily freed the captured Murray and Squirmle. They were also struggling to find Neo Dragonoid, which Power Ranger Guy boasted that he captured him, then foolishly showed where he was. Mario then grabbed Neo Dragonoid.. Power Ranger Guy lamented that they will be back, which they did, as they forgot the DS, and finally he freaked out upon seeing that Furby was alive. In The Rise of Dipsy, Power Ranger Guy was extremely bored and griped that he couldn't find Mario. Suddenly, a mysterious drum fell from the sky and landed in Devastator's maw. Power Ranger Guy asked what was wrong, but he then got distracted by a game of Dig Dug. Elite told him to get back here, much to Power Ranger Guy's chagrin. He then began hitting Devastator in an attempt to give him CPR, and soon Devastator coughed up the drum. Power Ranger Guy saw that it was a Toxic Waste drum, and was hesitant to open it at first. He eventually did open it, and it showed something green in it, to which Power Ranger Guy claimed it to be Toxic Waste. A long, phallic shape soon emerged, and while Elite called it a penis, Power Ranger Guy said that it looked like a moldy hot dog. Finally, none other than Dipsy emerges from the drum. Power Ranger Guy was surprised to see that it was in fact Dipsy, since he thought Robo-Reptile ate him. After Dipsy told his story, he showed Power Ranger Guy the Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen DVD that he stole, to which Power Ranger Guy was startled to see the DVD, because it actually belonged to Mario. Mario then made his appearance onto the base, demanding why his DVD was stolen. Power Ranger Guy started to boast that he and his army outnumbers Mario, to which Mario responded by kicking Power Ranger Guy, and tossing Dipsy before leaving. As Dipsy followed Mario, Power Ranger Guy drank something that turned him into what he says is a Transformers copy-off. He then joined Dipsy down below, and proceeded to hump the ground for a bit. Power Ranger Guy then used his T-Rex head to attack Mario before Dipsy used his Teletubby Stare on him. Both were seen defeated by Maxus Dragonoid, who threw Power Ranger Guy back to his base. In the series first Easter special, Power Ranger Guy woke up in a KFC box after becoming drunk the previous night. He then realized that it was Easter, which he began complaining that all he ever got were rotten eggs and chocolate jelly beans, and decided to get someone to steal Mario's gifts for him. Ebirah then shows up, scaring Devastator, and getting hired by Power Ranger Guy. Ebirah stole Mario's gifts successfully, and Power Ranger Guy decided to go through them and take what he wanted. When Mario (in his Spring form) showed up, Power Ranger Guy commented on how ridiculous Mario looked, and sent Ebirah to attack. Mario quickly defeated Ebirah, and Power Ranger Guy sent Devastator to attack, only to short-out by a chocolate egg. Afterwards, Power Ranger Guy decided to get his own Easter presents, only to be tossed at the Sun. In Snack Attack, Power Ranger Guy was playing his guitar with the hopes of one day joining Dragonforce. He decided to then try out a new prison cell that could capure anyone, and tested it out on Yoshi. When Mario came looking for Yoshi, he demanded to know why Power Ranger Guy captured his friend. Power Ranger Guy responded that he felt like it, to which Mario threw a metallic mushroom at him, and threatened to do so again if Yoshi wasn't freed. Power Ranger Guy eventually did, but stated that it was fun capturing Yoshi. In the first part of the Wrath of Viacom, Power Ranger Guy was sleeping and dreaming about unicorns until he woke up. He then sends Furby to attack Mario and his friends. Furby ended up getting defeated, and soon Power Ranger Guy noticed something was happening to one of the computers. The second part of Wrath of Viacom had Power Ranger Guy wondering what all the commotion below was all about. Elite went to check and noticed a battle between Mario and his friends against the Viacom V of Doom and his lackeys. Excited, Power Ranger Guy decided to join in, much to Mario's annoyance. He then proceeded to kick ViaDog in the coconuts before going on a kicking spree. The third part of Wrath of Viacom had Mario's friends become frozen under the V of Doom's power. Power Ranger Guy wanted to join in, but he couldn't. He then tried calling forth his minions, but they too were under the same curse. Power Ranger guy then attacked SpongeBob, biting a chunk off of him. When that proved to be ineffective, Power Ranger Guy grabbed a soda, shaked it, and sprayed it all over SpongeBob. He bagan absorbing ir, causing him to be an easy target, and Power Ranger Guy finished him off with a Falcon Punch. After defeating SpongeBob, Mario and Power Ranger Guy were brought forth by the V of Doom. The V of Doom started to play, scaring Mario and Power Ranger Guy. Power Ranger Guy tried to turn the sound off as the V of Doom was buffering, but his first attempt was thwarted, and the V of Doom scared him anyway. Gallery Powerrangerguyreading.PNG|Power Ranger Guy reading a homemade book, from Delivery. Powerrangerguyandmario.PNG|Power Ranger Guy's first confrontation with Mario, from Delivery. Powerrangerguyhangsupposter.PNG|Power Ranger Guy hangs up a poster, from Sneaky Stealing. Powerrangerguybored.PNG|Power Ranger Guy announcing his boredom, from The Rise of Dipsy. Powerrangerguywatching.PNG|Power Ranger Guy watching Mario and Ebirah duel, from the Easter Special. Category:Character Video Appearances Category:Super Mario Toy Show Category:Power Ranger Guy